


fun and games, 'til somebody falls in love

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoot quote prompt- "That was fun. Let's do it again." Quote from TV show The Blacklist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun and games, 'til somebody falls in love

“That was fun, lets do it again!” Shaw fist pumps into the air, a smile plastered to her face.

Meanwhile, Root is running past her off the ride to vomit in the nearest trash can, “You know what, sweetie, I’ll sit this one out, you go ahead.”

Shaw shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

While Root finished emptying the contents of her stomach Shaw got on the ride again. Wiping her mouth she sat and waited for Shaw to ride this crazy ass zipper ride for the fifth time. She shouldn’t really complain, they bagged a number earlier, a creepy clown. And were given the rest of the day off. Any time spent with Shaw was quality time. Plus, she hadn’t seen her this happy since that time Root let her try out some new artillery. So Root just smiled to herself, eyes closed and just relished the down time with Shaw. Next thing she knew a cold bottle of water is being pressed against her cheek nearly scaring her off the bench.

“Whoa, there sparky,” Shaw just stood there slightly amused with a bottle of water in one hand and waffle fries in the other, oddly enough a giggle escaped Shaw.

_Still not used to that._

“Here, I got you a water, it’ll help your upset stomach,” Shaw held it out, not making eye contact with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Blushing herself Root wondered to herself when Shaw had finished her ride, “Thanks, Sameen,” taking the bottle Root smiled at it, opened it, and took a much needed sip.

The coldness of it calming her stomach and Root hummed to herself with contentedness. The sun was setting and Shaw was munching on her fries, pausing on the last one, “Here, this will help with your now empty stomach,” handing it over to Root.

“Sharing your food with me, Sam? You know how to make a girl feel special,” Root grinned ear to ear.

“Just eat it,” Shaw shoved it into Roots mouth silencing her.

They sat in silence, Shaw snagging Roots water bottle and taking a swig, “Come on, there’s one more ride I want to go on.”

“Oh, no, I’m good. I can wait right here.”

“Get your ass up, Root. Even you will be able to stomach this one.”

“Well, alright, but if I blow chunks it’s on you, literally.”

Scoffing, hands in her pockets, “Yeah, yeah.”

The park manager owed them one and while Shaw was getting her fries and water she had spoken with the park manager about getting some free tickets for this ride in the heart of the park. Root paused, jaw dropping at the sight before her.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights, Root, cuz we all know you’re not.”

“No, I just, I’m surprised. This seems a little tame for you Shaw.”

“Yeah, well, it’s no New York Wheel but it’ll do for now. Now get your ass on before I change my mind.”

Root bit her lip and nodded, “Anything for you.”

Closing the door behind her, Shaw sighed into the quiet of the Ferris wheels carriage folding her arms across her chest and looking out the window, “You tell anyone about this and I’ll make you wish you hadn’t.”

“I don’t think anyone would believe me if I did. I don’t think John would believe how sweet you can be.”

“Hey, I can be sweet, I’m as sweet as fucking candy.”

Giggling Root leaned over and gave Shaw a peck on the lips, “Believe me you don’t need to convince me, but right now you just taste like waffle fries.”

“Don’t ruin the mood, Root.”

“I don’t think anything good ruin the mood, Sam, I’m very much in the mood,” Root just licked her lips.

“Good, when this ride is over I’ll show you just how unlike waffle fries I can taste.”

“You say the sweetest things.”

Root just smiled as she held Shaw’s hand, meanwhile Shaw was yelling at herself in her head for saying such disgusting things to Root.

_You’re lucky you’re hot._

“I love you too, Sameen.”


End file.
